leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Kiawe (anime)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Kiawe |jname=カキ |tmname=Kaki |image=Kiawe SM.png |size=175px |caption=Art from the |gender=Male |colors=yes |eyes=Brown |hair=Brown and red |hometown=Paniola Ranch |region=Alola |relatives=Rango (father), Sima (mother), Mimo (younger sister), unnamed grandfather (deceased) |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |game=counterpart |counterpart=Kiawe |leader=no |specialist=yes |type= types |team=yes |teamname=Aether Foundation |teamrank=Ultra Guardian |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=SM001 |epname=Alola to New Adventure! |enva=Marc Swint |java=Kaito Ishikawa }} Kiawe (Japanese: カキ Kaki) is a student at the Pokémon School on Melemele Island and one of . He made his debut in Alola to New Adventure!. History Pre-series Kiawe lives on a farm on Akala Island with his parents, Rango and Sima, and his little sister Mimo. Prior to enrolling in the Pokémon School, a younger Kiawe was encouraged to become a by his grandfather. As such, Kiawe would go to Wela Volcano Park during the Wela Fire Festival to see his grandfather crown Fire-type Pokémon with his parents. Years later, Kiawe obtained a , completed Olivia's grand trial where he inherited his grandfather's Z-Ring and Firium Z from her. Later, Kiawe had Olivia crown Turtonator during the Wela Fire Festival to help it become stronger. Kiawe debuted in Alola to New Adventure!, where he was flying his to school. Later, he was seen in front of the school's entrance, being harassed by a group of s. The grunts challenged him to a Pokémon battle, and if they won, they would get his Charizard. Kiawe accepted the challenge, but was surprised to see and step in to assist him. Using his Turtonator, Kiawe was able to fend off Team Skull's and with ease. He then had Turtonator unleash its Z-Move, , wiping out Team Skull's Pokémon. In The Guardian's Challenge!, Kiawe noticed the Z-Ring on Ash's wrist and was surprised to discover that Ash got his Z-Ring from the guardian deity . Kiawe was uncertain if Ash had the resolve to use Z-Moves, but was satisfied to hear Ash answer that he would respect the power of Z-Moves. The next day, Kiawe and the rest of Ash's classmates treated Ash to a surprise welcoming party. As part of Kiawe's surprise, he challenged Ash to a race and won. Kiawe and the others later followed Ash into the jungle, where he witnessed a battle between Ash and the guardian deity. After the battle, Kiawe noticed that Ash's Electrium Z had shattered, and told Ash that he was not yet ready to perform Z-Moves as he hadn't cleared trials yet. After everyone else agreed to help Ash, Kiawe reluctantly agreed to help as well. In Young Kiawe Had a Farm!, Kiawe agreed to take Ash with him on his deliveries. He later took Ash to his family's ranch on Akala Island, where he introduced Ash to his family. After a day of farm working, Ash noticed Kiawe training with his Turtonator. Kiawe then revealed that his Z-Ring and his Charizard used to belong to his grandfather. He also told Ash that his grandfather had inspired him to master Z-Moves. The next day, Kiawe and Ash went on a delivery for , but were attacked by the Team Skull Grunts they had encountered previously. After Ash defeated the grunts, the two finished their delivery and had a battle afterwards. In A Crowning Moment of Truth!, Kiawe showed his classmates the Wela Fire Festival as part of their field trip to Akala Island. However, Kiawe battled a wild Alolan Marowak when it stole the Wela Crown and lost when his and Turtonator Z-Move didn't knock it out so easily. Thanks to some training with Ash, Kiawe battled Marowak again and won when they used their Z-Move as the finishing move. After Marowak gave the Wela Crown back, Kiawe was surprised when Marowak asked if it can join his team but he accepted its request and caught it. Kiawe vows to work harder with both Turtonator and as his partners. In When Regions Collide!, during a trip to the Kanto region, Kiawe had a battle with . He lost after his and Turtonator's Z-Move wasn't strong enough to defeat Brock's Mega . From Family Determination! to 10,000,000 Reasons to Fight!, Kiawe was among those who helped and in their mission to rescue their mother Lusamine after she was kidnapped by the Ultra Beast . In Ultra Deep Sea, he used his Turtonator and Marowak against Lusamine's . The battle ended when Ash and Pikachu performed to defeat Nihilego, freeing Lusamine from its grasp. In The Professors' New Adventure!, Kiawe attended the wedding of and Professor Burnet. During the post-nuptials, Lusamine asked Kiawe and his classmates to join the Ultra Guardians, a task force dedicated to dealing with any upcoming Ultra Beast incidents, which they accepted. As a part of the Ultra Guardians, Kiawe and his Pokémon have been critical to the success of the group's missions. In A Mission of Ultra Urgency!, Kiawe's flexing proved critical to the success of the Ultra Guardians' first mission, to capture a troublesome that emerged from an Ultra Wormhole onto Melemele Island. During the confrontation, Kiawe accidentally made a flexing motion, which distracted Buzzwole and this allowed Ash to capture it in a . Afterwards, Buzzwole was released and returned to its home thanks to a Ultra Wormhole opened by Lusamine's team. In The Young Flame Strikes Back!, Paniola Ranch came under threat by Viren, who planned to turn it into a resort hotel. After he declined Viren's offer to buy the ranch, Viren resorted to intimidating Kiawe and his family. Turtonator was knocked out after protecting Mimo from 's , which left Kiawe battling Electivire with Marowak. Their first attempt at using a Z-Move together failed, resulting in Kiawe losing. The next day, Kiawe and Marowak tried again, and this time, they were able to defeat Electivire. Unfazed, Viren brought in excavators as Mimo, Sima, and Rango stood their ground. Fortunately, Officer Jenny arrived just in time to arrest Viren and his henchmen on various charges, saving the farm. In Filling the Light with Darkness!, mysterious dark clouds appeared over the Alola region, causing all of the adults in Alola to lose their energy and motivation. The next day, Kiawe and his classmates embarked on their fifth mission, to investigate the situation at the Altar of the Sunne. Shortly after arriving, Lusamine revealed that Gladion would be joining them as a new member. In order to disperse the clouds, Kiawe, Ash, , and Gladion combined their Z-Power to fuel a device that successfully made the clouds disappear, but they uncovered a hidden Ultra Wormhole in the process. Afterwards, Lusamine took the Ultra Guardians into the ruins, where she showed them a mural depicting the " ". Before they could translate the mural, the Ultra Guardians were forced to return outside, where they found the wormhole increasing in size. At that moment, a emerged from the wormhole with a chasing after it. The group was eventually able to solve the unfolding crisis in Securing the Future!, where they, their Pokémon, Lunala, 's friends, and everyone else back in Alola shared their Z-Power with Necrozma, causing it to release Nebby. After Ash and Gladion used Nebby and Lunala to replenish Necrozma's strength to revert it back to its , it restored Poipole's home world back to its original state. Afterwards, the Ultra Guardians, Nebby, and Lunala traveled back to Alola through the Ultra Wormhole. In That's Some Spicy Island Research!, Kiawe and his classmates headed over to Poni Island for their individual research projects for school. Kiawe's project was to train with his Pokémon. Kiawe traveled to the Ruins of Hope with Ash in Run, Heroes, Run!. They were unable to find , so Kiawe proceeded to have a battle against Ash, but it angered Tapu Fini, causing Ash, Pikachu, Turtonator, and Marowak to become trapped in a veil of water. In order to free them, Tapu Fini tasked Kiawe with retrieving scales from within a certain time-frame. Kiawe proceeded to Akala Island on Charizard and arrived at the Ruins of Life, where he battled Tapu Lele and received some scales. Returning to the Ruins of Hope, Kiawe freed Ash and the others, then received a Flyinium Z from Tapu Fini, which Kiawe proceeded to use on Charizard. Character Kiawe attends school while helping at his family's farm, delivering packages to faraway islands with his Charizard. Of , he is the most experienced Trainer, having been entrusted with a Z-Ring, by Island Kahuna Olivia, that once belonged to his grandfather, a former Kahuna himself. As a result, Kiawe holds a deep respect for the importance of Z-Rings and Z-Moves, to the point where, in Crystal-Clear Sleuthing!, he furiously chased down and attempted to attack him with a Z-Move when he discovered that Ash had supposedly lost his Electrium Z. Kiawe is calm, collected, and confident in his abilities. When Ash stepped in to help Kiawe after he was outnumbered by Team Skull, Kiawe insisted that he didn't need the newcomer's help. As shown in Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge!, Kiawe did not so much as flinch after Sophocles's Togedemaru crashed into his face. Despite his stoic exterior, however, Kiawe is extremely hot-blooded and can be easily moved to tears, as he did when he is moved by the concert in Getting the Band Back Together!. He is also wildly competitive, and becomes intensely motivated during competitions such as the Pokémon Base match in Pulling Out the Pokémon Base Pepper! and the Charjabug race in Mounting an Electrifying Charge!. Kiawe also appears to be overprotective of his younger sister, Mimo, who does not take well to her brother's coddling. In addition, in Alola, Kanto!, Kiawe was uncomfortable while flying on an airplane. Kiawe is a fan of Pokémon, as evident in Alola, Kanto!, when the Pokémon he wanted to see were all Fire types. He tends to cry when he gets excited, such as in Alola, Kanto!, when he rode on top of a and in Getting the Band Back Together!, after watching the DJ Leo concert. Ever since the events in The Young Flame Strikes Back!, Kiawe has held a deep grudge against Viren, the president of Rainbow Happy Resorts and the leader of the Revengers, as he gets enraged whenever he sees him or hears his name being spoken, as shown in A Young Royal Flame Ignites! and The Long Vault Home!. Pokémon On hand Ride Pokémon around the Pokémon School. He used it in a race against Ash and won. None of Tauros's moves are known.}} around Melemele Island, which he rode along with . None of Wailmer's moves are known.}} to hunt for treasure around Akala Island. None of Stoutland's moves are known.}} to get from Melemele Island to Treasure Island. None of Mantine's moves are known.}} Temporary tasked everyone with switching their partner Pokémon with somebody else and Kiawe was given . During their time together, Popplio spent some time playing with Mimo and was later used to help calm down two feuding .}} Achievements Alola trials This listing is of the Kiawe has cleared in the Alola region: * Akala Island grand trial (prior to Alola to New Adventure!; received the Firium Z) * Poni Island trial (Run, Heroes, Run!; received the Flyinium Z) Pokémon competitions Kiawe has competed in the following : * Pokémon Pancake Race - DNF (Racing to a Big Event!) * Charjabug race Koko Cup - Winner (with and ; Mounting an Electrifying Charge!) * Pokémon Sled Jump Games - Unknown (Getting a Jump on the Competition!) * Kantonian Gym - Lost (SM118) Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=石川界人 Kaito Ishikawa |en=Marc Swint |cs=Jan Battěk |el=Χάρης Γρηγορόπουλος Haris Grigoropoulos |da=Mads Hjulmand |fi=Vili Orava |he=Agam Schatzberg |it=Alessandro Capra |pl=Mateusz Narloch |ru=Иван Калинин Ivan Kalinin |pt_br=Marcos Souza |es_eu=Javier Lorca |es_la=Kristoffer Romo |th=ภัคภูมิ ลิ้มมานะสถาพร Pakkapoom Limmanasathaporn |tr=Mert Aydın |vi=Nguyễn Anh Tuấn }} Trivia * Kiawe is the only one of 's to not live in Hau'oli City. * Kiawe is the only male main character to have a known dead relative. * Kiawe is the first of Ash's classmates to own a Z-Ring and Z Crystal and the only one to own one prior to the start of the series. Names Related articles * Kiawe * * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Ash's friends Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Fire-type Trainers Category:Ultra Guardians de:Kiawe#Im Anime es:Kiawe (anime) fr:Kiawe (dessin animé) it:Kawe (anime) ja:カキ (アニメ) zh:卡奇（動畫）